


Too Late or Too Soon

by Alasse_Schwarz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_Schwarz/pseuds/Alasse_Schwarz
Summary: Never thought I would see this day.The Severus/Lily is my NOTP since I read the fifth book of Harry Potter, about fifteen years ago: I have an almost atavistic hate for Severus Snape, it is something that comes directly from my gut and I can't stop it.To see a kind and good witch like Lily with a man who bullied childrens makes my hate go up to subatomic levels in seconds.Yet here I am.Not just writing about him, but about them.I leave to the posterity the sentence on this drabble and I go to withdraw to private life.I really need it.





	Too Late or Too Soon

**Prompt:** **12.**  “Every 'always' comes with an ending, too/Whether it's late or soon” (BoTalks - Know U Anymore ft. Sarah Hyland)

 

 

He had always thought that their moment was over too soon: he had lost her in a moment, she slipped from his hands like water flowing between the stones o fa river.

Impossible to hold back, terrible to try to live without it.

And because of this he loved her, every painful day, suffering her distance like an open wound on which someone had poured salt.

_Her absence burned in the exact same way, like when you're drowning and your lungs are looking for air like they're on fire._

Yet, when she died, he wondered if it was not over too late _._

_Too late to save her, too late to choose her, love her, have her_.

But, after all, the answer for him was only one.

_Always._

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I would see this day.  
> The Severus/Lily is my NOTP since I read the fifth book of Harry Potter, about fifteen years ago: I have an almost atavistic hate for Severus Snape, it is something that comes directly from my gut and I can't stop it.  
> To see a kind and good witch like Lily with a man who bullied childrens makes my hate go up to subatomic levels in seconds.  
> Yet here I am.  
> Not just writing about him, but about them.  
> I leave to the posterity the sentence on this drabble and I go to withdraw to private life.  
> I really need it.


End file.
